Talent
by whoopsie
Summary: [oneshot, song fic] When a talent show hits Casper High, Tucker pushes Danny into signing up, suggesting it would be a good way for him to reveal his feelings about Sam.


**Talent **

one-shot, song ficSummary -When a talent show hits Casper High, Tucker pushes Danny into it. Danny's best friend suggests singing (after telling him he's heard Danny sing in the shower) for this, to let out his feelings for Sam. Danny knows he's in love with Sam, but doesn't know how to let it out. After getting a song, Danny knows what to do.

Disclaimer – I have four things to tell you…

1.I DO NOT own Danny Phantom.

2. I DO NOT own the song, "I Won't Make You", it's owned by Something Corporate.

3. I DO own Kayla Genowitz…she has to be in here.

4. I DID come up with the idea for this story.

ENJOY!

* * *

"A TALENT SHOW!" Screamed Danny Fenton. He put his hand though his messy black hair. His friend Sam Manson looked at him with a look to calm down. 

"I dunno, Danny, this talent show might be fun!" Danny's other friend, Kayla Genowitz, said. Kayla was a halfa like Danny, "I could play my guitar!"

Tucker Foley looked at Kayla wide-eyed and said in a startled voice, "You play guitar?"

"Yeah! I have a picture in here from seventh grade…somewhere." She muttered while digging though her messenger bag. After five minutes, Kayla had a picture in her hand. It was of a young, teenage girl holding a silver and orange guitar. On the bottom of the instrument, black, italic writing 'Spirit'. The girl looked punk, with the sleeves of her burnt-orange tee shirt ripped off and baggy, black pants over gray boots. Her messy bangs were dyed a vibrant orange and also the tips of the hair in a messy ponytail. The other three teens had mouths pretty much on the floor. The replied, with the same answer,

"That's you!" Kayla nodded.

"And my baby…I had a punk-rock phase, I needed the guitar. It's custom made. Sam, I want you to come home with me, think about a song to write."

"Alright, I guess." The two girls left, leaving the boys to go to Danny's.

At the Fenton house, Danny and Tucker discussed the talent show.

"Dude, I think you should sing at it! You've got a great singing voice."

"Tuck, how do you know I can sing?"

"I've heard you sing in the shower once, it was after a ghost fight." Danny felt as if he was going to gag.

"I SUNG!" Tucker nodded happily.

"Uh…um…"

"Danny, think of it as a good op to admit your feelings towards Sam. You've admitted it to me, but you have to say it to her." Tucker was right, Danny knew that. He got weak kneed when it was talking to a girl he really loved.

"I guess I'll do it."

"Sweet!" Tucker shot up and started looking for CDs for songs for Danny to sing. Then he found a band, Something Corporate. Danny raised an eyebrow. Tucker told his friend,

"There's a good song on here for you to Sam, it's called I Won't Make You."

"Oh…Kay…"

"Oh come on, you dragged yourself into this after you agreed." Danny sighed.

"Fine."

--talentedmrfenton--

The weeks had passed and Danny learned all the lyrics, had a migraine from young, Mr. Foley's singing, and lectures from Jazz about showmanship. He ignored the last one. It was Talent Show night and Kayla was just finishing up her routine. Danny was next. He knew Sam was there to watch her friends. Then, Mr. Lancer came up to him,

"Mr. Fenton, you're next." Danny smiled and nodded. Lancer walked on stage and said,

"That was Kayla Genowitz, everyone! Our next student is Daniel Fenton, with some more music entertainment." And on queue, Danny walked on stage, and looked into the crowd. He was handed the microphone and blue light shined on him. Before he started, he said a tiny speech,

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I'll be singing a song by Something Corporate, called I Won't Make You. And I dedicate this song to one of my best friends, Sam Manson. All right, let's hit it." He heard the intro music that played for eighteen seconds and started.

_I'm under attack again my dear, I'm in the way  
Got no resolutions, no clever anecdotes to say  
And still if I yell at the top of my lungs will it be the same?  
I'd fly you a flag, I'd bury this pen into my veins_

He started to tap his foot.

_I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you_

Danny started to sway.

_The telephone number I got for you says nobody's home  
The best thing I can think to do right now is leave it alone_

_And you had an apology in your mailbox since last July  
It's funny when you find the words to say you find no reply_

_I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you_

_Scream my name just one more time _

_But I won't make you  
I won't make you_

_And it's been hours now_

_To be here like this  
And just to lay you down  
And just to taste your lips  
And just to keep me up  
God I'm tired of sleeping  
And just to lay inside you  
And just to know this feeling_

_I wanna feel through you tonight  
But I won't make you  
I won't make you_

_Scream my name just one more time_

_But I won't make you  
I won't make you…_

"I love you, Samantha Manson. Thank you Casper High!" He shouted as he walked off the stage.

Later on, Danny met with Sam. The first thing she did when they met up, she kissed him.

"Danny, that was incredible. I love you too! You have a great singing voice, who convinced you, Tucker?"

"Yep. I did it for you though." Sam smiled and kissed him again, this time Danny kissed back. Behind them were Kayla and Tucker, invisible.

"See I knew they'd get together!" whispered Tucker. Kayla giggled softly.

"Now, let me see your guitar."

"Yea, yea, fine." Kayla muttered.

* * *

-Jamie- 

That was my one-shot, songfic. It's pretty awesome! Well I think so! PLEASE reveiw! You all rock!

-Note- Please read our other _Danny Phantom_ fic: **Welcome to Specterton**. We're still working on it!


End file.
